


Undetected

by HappyGamingGal



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Gavin Reed, Dark, Dirty Talk, Dom RK900, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Fingerfucking, Heavy BDSM, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rope Bondage, Sub Gavin, Teasing, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyGamingGal/pseuds/HappyGamingGal
Summary: Gavin gets a new partner at one of the worst times of his life. His new partner isn't at all what he expected and now has to learn how to keep him in check or face the consequences.





	1. Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic ever. Never thought I would be doing one about Gavin but I really wanted to give it a test run before I try anything original. This first chapter is mostly exposition but the payoff does come fairly soon.

Head throbbing again. Guess it was mostly my fault for getting so batshit drunk last night. Waking up to the bright ass sun didn't exactly help my mood either.

I woke up half naked. Not really surprised since it helps me sleep faster than if I sleep with them on.

"Fuck, what time is it?" I groaned while staring at my clock.

Dammit I'm gonna be late again. I hate it so much. Those two fucking morons stare at me everytime I come in late for work or even on time.

Tin can likes to tell me to "Not Drink Too Much, It's Bad For Your Well-being", like he would fucking know what getting drunk really feels like. Really good. Hank just scoffs and gives me that damned dirty look.

Fuck them. I struggle to get out of bed but eventually do after the hangover started to act up.

"Dammit I need some pills, stupid hangover will last hours if I don't" I said to myself as I started searching my cupboards for them.

I suddenly get a call on my phone. Captain Fowler. Didn't want to hear any shit from him about being late again. I moped over to it and picked it up.

"Don't you think it's a little early to start yelling at me for being late? For fucksake at least I actually come to work."

"Surprisingly I wasn't going to give you your daily shouting because I'm coming down with something and because you need to be here asap. You have a new partner."

Great. Just great. I swear if this new partner turns out to be anything like those two I think I'm gonna regret ever getting out of bed, but I do anyway later in the day.

"Oh god, why did you get me a partner!!?? I don't need one!! I solve my cases just fine but with a partner it's gonna be a real pain in the ass to deal with!!"

"Listen you need one right about now. Since Hank took over the deviant cases with Conner we have less people taking on our other cases. Just get your ass in here quick and don't make me call again."

"Why didn't yo-"

He hung up on me. Just can't believe that old fart!! Hank and his Trashcan just had to ruin my life even more.

Better get dressed before he calls again just to shout more shit at me. It was bad enough I couldn't find the pills and now I'm heading to work with a hangover while dealing with my new "partner". Just wanted to get back to my cases in peace but the ol captain had to do that. Hopefully I could avoid the tin-twins but I know they'll be at their desks gawking at me coming in late with the smug looks on their faces.

I arrived at the station with the hangover kicking in again. I won't last even half the day if this keeps going so I'm hoping to ask around for some pills or something to feel better. I walked towards the receptionist to check in.

"Good morning Detective Reed, the captain is expecting you in his office."

"Great, I'll be sure to stop by very soon. Say Penny, you have any pills lying around? ya know for headaches?"

Looking puzzled after I asked, she took out her purse from under her desk and quickly searched through it. She handed me some orange pills with a gentle smile.

"There you go, hope you feel better later."

She smiled as I thanked her and walked away. She seemed like the only decent person in this place that actually knows something.

Penny's been working as the receptionist ever since the tin can came around. She made the work more bearable but I didn't see her around much since I'd be at my desk or out in the field finding evidence or suspects.

As I walked in I dashed straight for the water cooler to take the pills Penny gave me. Staying by the water cooler, I took a quick glance to see if they were there. And they were.

Hank and his sidekick were talking about something at their desks, must be a case or some shit like that.

I looked over to the captain's office to see that he was typing away at his desk, probably getting pissed I'm still not there yet but I just happily keep waiting as long as I felt like it just to anger him some more.

I realized my partner wasn't in there with him. I quickly scanned the station to see if I could spot any unfamiliar faces lurking around that could potentially be my new partner. None at all.

Might as well get in there quick instead of hanging next to the water cooler all morning.

I made my way to his office when I come across the infamous Douche Duo. Hank gave me one of his smug looks while I did as well. Tin can gave me one of his blank stares that make him look like the perfect punching bag.

I stomp past them at this point and barge into the captain's office.

"About damn time you got here, I was starting to think you were going to come late as usual seeing that you like to flirt with the water cooler."

"I was getting water! Can't a guy get some water for his pills?! Thought you knew me better than that" I huffed, irritated that he actually saw me dash for it.

"Oh calm down drama queen, I don't need any of this now. I'll stop since you can't get over your hangover."

Startled I asked "How the hell did you know I had one?! Who told you?!"

He starting massaging his temples after I asked him and he mumbled "Just shut up already, it's not important, let me just assign you your partner and you can be on your merry way."

I looked around waiting for him to come in but there was a long silence. I sat down in a chair facing towards his desk to rest since my hangover felt like kicking in again.

"So? Where are they? They come late too? Hah maybe someone like me will come in and we'll have a great time."

Annoyed, the captain looked over his monitor and behind me. I turned around and couldn't believe my eyes.

"What the fuck…"


	2. Assigned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one!! Seeing people enjoy it makes me so motivated to keep writing!! As the story goes on they might take longer and I will post them as soon as I finish writing them.

"What the hell is that?!" I yelled at the captain while jumping out of my seat. 

I swear I didn't even hear it come in.

"That would be your new partner, and don't yell so loud! You're testing my patience once again detective" and started massaging his temples again.

Un-fucking-believable. It looks exactly like Connor. Minor features changed but other than that it was the tin can. 

I couldn't stop staring at it. I was about ready to explode until the captain snapped me out of it.

"Alright alright, sit back down so we can talk this over, the sooner the better."

I slammed right back into my seat in anger.

"Why the hell are you giving me an android partner?! And one that looks like Hank's tin can for crying out loud?!"

"Listen Gavin, you are going to work with this android wether you like it or not! This android is here to help with other investigations and to get you back into line!"

"What do you mean back into line?! So it's my babysitter now?! Is that it?!"

"Yes! You've been late, unprofessional, and sloppy with your work recently so this new model will help with just that."

"New model? Isn't it just like Connor?"

"No no no, this is very different from him. According to Cyberlife he's had a few upgrades and tweaks that start with his physical appearance but I know you'll soon find out what the rest are when you start working with him."

"I am not working with that… that… THING!! It is not my partner nor will it ever be!!" I huffed at the captain harshly.

He looked tired because of my protests but they didn't seem to help get my argument through that I didn't want a partner, especially a tin can like Connor. 

It would only hold me back even more and get in the way of everything.

He sighed before he slowly said "You will take him. You will stop complaining. I hear one more piece of shit out of your mouth and I'll have you suspended, you hear!?"

"Fine…" I huffed as I headed towards the door. 

I was so angry that when I stomped out I slammed his door shut. I could almost hear that glass breaking but I didn't care. 

After nearly breaking it, I just wanted to head straight to my desk and find a case to work on before my temper explodes. 

To make things even worse the hangover was starting to come back for round two and I was not having it. 

I completely avoided everything around me until I finally reached my desk to find that my own pills were there instead of at home. 

Now I remembered that I usually did take them to work but somehow forgot them here yesterday. 

Didn't matter now and I quickly took them with a water bottle I had lying around the day before. I leaned back in my chair to let the pills go down. 

Only to realize that the new and improved trash can followed me all the way back to my desk. It was looking down at me from my chair. 

"Well what the hell do you want?" I retorted in an annoyed tone. 

Just to make it obvious that I like having my privacy.

"I've been assigned to you Detective Reed which means that I have to accompany you everywhere you go."

I sat back up still a bit zoned out from the pills but eventually its words starting coming through.

"You aren't gonna be anywhere with me you got that?! I refuse to work with something that has bolts for brains!" I said as I stood up from my seat to glare at him. 

That's when I saw this thing was actually taller than me than I had originally thought. I expected Connor height but then again Cyberlife did add upgrades to this fucker. 

It calmly adjusted himself before it spoke as if mocking me that I was shorter, but that doesn't mean I couldn't kick its ass to oblivion.

"Detective Reed, as a matter of fact I do not have bolts for brains as you say. And second, it isn't your decision to say if you want to work with me or not. You will work with me."

Its tone was completely unexpected. It was cold yet gentle. Its expression had even changed from indifferent to sort of dark. 

This guy was fucking with me and I knew it. 

"Alright, you can follow me around like a good little robot and not get in the way of my work OR you can disobey me by getting in the way and ruining everything. That second option doesn't sound very good because when I'm mad, we both aren't going to have a very good time. You listening scrap metal?!" I yelled straight at it as it stared back at me with that dull expression. 

It composed itself again as it stepped closer. Uncomfortably close until I could practically feel it breathing against my ear.

"Well, I guess we are doing this the hard way Detective Reed, or should I just call you Gavin?" it whispered.

Startled I pushed it away a couple feet. It was starting to get on my nerves really quickly and I wasn't going to let this asshole talk down to me like if I was a child.

"You stupid tin can! You're talking to Detective Reed! Got it?! You don't get the privilege to call me Gavin because you are just a robot! Nobody talks down to me got it?! My rules from here on out and don't even think about getting any funny ideas while I'm on the job because I could care less to what happens to you when I bash your mechanical face in, understood?!"

It just stood there, its LED flashing yellow, still processing what I explained to it, I figured. 

"Understood, Detective Reed" it finally answered. It was a bit disturbing because its tone sounded more amused than it did normally. 

"Now that you're done wasting my precious time, I'm going to work on this case" I said while waving a tablet with the file displayed. 

I stormed away from my desk and back outside to do some real work. As I was coming out, Hank must've noticed I was angry because he smirked when I walked by with my own tin can following close behind. Connor just looked surprised if anything, seeing that a model that looked similar to him was assigned to me of all damned people. 

I reached the receptionist desk again and glanced to see Penny typing away at her monitor. She looked so carefree, it was mesmerising. 

She eventually saw me staring at her and waved a goodbye in my direction. I waved back and noticed behind me that the tin can was also looking back at her. 

His LED turning red for a second and back to blue. 

Odd, but I didn't care enough to think about it for too long and ignored it while I walked out of the station, tin can following like a lost dog.

Now I was getting back in my natural environment, the city. Ready to check the crime scene, find evidence, question suspects, and maybe, if I get lucky, lose this dead-weight somewhere along the way.


	3. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was late!! Didn't get to finish it in time and did it this morning so here you have it

Finally finding a parking spot near the scene of the crime made me sigh in relief.

Who knew it'd be so hard, even for someone above the law, to find a decent parking spot.

Turns out it was actually a couple of blocks away and all we had to do was walk the rest of the way there.

I took the tin can along with me because I knew it wouldn't shut up about "being assigned to Detective Reed" and shit.

I didn't have the time nor patience to handle that thing.

Exiting the car and locking it, I looked over to see that it was looking around the area I parked. Like if it was looking for something.

"Hey tin can, the crime scene is this way" I remarked while pointing with both hands the direction where the crime scene was.

It just stood there a moment and soon after walked around the car.

Standing right next to me, waiting for further instructions. It was really intimidating when it stood next to me so close, looming over me with those lifeless eyes and dead expression.

"By the way Detective Reed, I would appreciate that you stop calling me" tin can". RK900 is more appropriate and can be shortened in any way you see fit" it said, in a confident tone.

"Well, maybe "tin can" will have to do because I see that very fit in my current position. I will call you whatever I want, when I want!!" I hissed, still pretty pissed about the last argument I had with this thing.

"Very well then… We'll see.." it said in a very ominous tone.

This thing was starting to creep me out with all the random shit it was saying.

I then turned around and headed straight outta there, paying no mind to what just happened. I didn't even give it a lot of time to react but it still managed to catch up with me, at my fast pace.

Better to forget about it anyway to focus on the task at hand. Getting this done sooner meant I could go home and sleep the rest of this stupid hangover off faster.

The walk, or sprint which seems more accurate, was just about five minutes away from my spot. As we turned the corner, some cop cars had just started leaving. Probably already on their way to lunch seeing how late it was. I headed in to finally see it for myself.

Looked like a robbery gone wrong. Based on the tape the forensic scientists left behind, an old woman was here watching TV on the couch, thief snuck in through an open window, found her still inside the house, and shot her dead.

Pretty straightforward case I might say.

Things were missing from the home and the safe she had was cracked open with a crowbar.

I might even make it home in time to take a quick shower and a nap.

Just as I was ready to call it a closed case, the tin can grabbed my arm forcefully and started to drag me to another place somewhere in the house.

"Hey!! What the fuck do yo- Aggh!! Think you're doing??!!"

It was avoiding my yelling and focused on getting me into what seemed to be the bathroom. As hard as I tried breaking the grip it had on my arm it only felt like it squeezed even harder when I tried.

I knew I wouldn't be able to overcome its strength because it was bigger than me but also that it was a fucking android. After finally letting me go at the entrance of the bathroom, I was about ready to tear its insides out.

"What the hell you stupid tin can?!! Piece of shit scrap like you is why we should never keep androids around I swea-" I paused as I saw what it was trying to show me.

There were some blood splatters in a few places in the tub, and the sink was broken off.

I turned to face the tin can to realize that it was staring at me the whole time I was taking this in. It knew that if it told me something was in the bathroom I would just ignore it and leave it to someone else.

This bastard managed to drag me all the way here just when I was about to go enjoy the rest of my day at home taking it easy.

"Looks like this case isn't what we thought, Detective" it said with its mocking tone.

"Fine you piece of scrap metal, I guess it isn't. But that doesn't mean you can do whatever you want around here without my say!! Do you need a good beating from me to teach you how to respect your superiors?!!"

It seemed so unfazed by it. It just calmly looked down at me, looking amused at the threat I made at it.

"Detective Reed, won't this only mean more trouble for you?" it sarcastically asked.

Why the hell was it talking like that? What did it mean by "more trouble for me"? I just about had it and my fury only turned to full on rage at this point.

Without thinking I sucker punched the bastard right on its jaw. It fell back onto a wall then the floor. Its LED was flashing red and yellow, still getting it through its bolts for brains that I just put it in its place, where it belonged.

I then realized I got a huge gash on my right knuckle from punching it so hard, blood started dripping out.

I looked back at the tin can to see I managed to cut through that synthetic skin and draw some blue blood.

It felt so redeeming to see that, its face in pure shock, trying to comprehend what just happened. Simply so fucking satisfying.

I decided to leave it there and call it a day. I'd get back on the case tomorrow to check in on the forensic team about the rest of the evidence.

I headed straight back for my car, not even looking back once to check if it was following me again.

Nearly getting my ass run over on my way to my car was worth it, losing that thing inside the house and not seeing it until tomorrow felt like a blessing.

Sure the captain won't be so happy when he finds out but I could care so much less about it right now.

Getting in my car and driving off the curb was the best, and to make things even better I could see it heading towards the parking spot from across the street.

The poor moron didn't know what hit it, as it suddenly stopped in its tracks to see me driving by at full speed. I saw it looking back at me with my rearview mirror with a dark look on its face.

It was startling to say the least but I brushed it off in no time while I only kept thinking about getting home, taking a long hot shower, and after taking a well deserved nap on my bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to know if it would sound too confusing to keep making Gavin refer to RK900 as 'it' since he really despises him that much to just even refer to RK900 as a 'he' or human in general. Should I change it? I'll keep experimenting with it to see if it would really work for future chapters.


	4. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the random posting times, been hard to get to my computer and finish anything but here it is!

I didn't expect to come back home so early but I was glad. I lived about fifteen minutes from the station and the crime scene was even father but I made it back. 

Without that damned tin can. The captain was surely going to call me very soon but I'd rather wait till it happens. 

I looked around my mess of a home. Needed some cleaning but I'll get to it when I'm bored with a case or something. 

I didn't live in a busy part of the city, had my own house out in a sort of distant neighborhood. Apartments were expensive as hell so I wasn't going to rent one when I could just buy a small house somewhere else. 

The best part out of living in this house wasn't only the price but also that the closest neighbor was probably a mile away. No noisy neighbors which made sleeping a habit on most days. 

It was past four o'clock when the captain finally decided to call. Let's see how pissed off I can get after this.

"Reed you are in serious trouble!! And I don't mean any behavioral complaint bullshit, you left your android behind at a crime scene!!"

I could already feel my ears ringing from all of his fucking yelling. 

"Listen captain, it was getting on my nerves and it was the last straw!! It dragged me by the arm to the crime scene, what kind of shit is that?!"

"Well from what I heard from the other officers, you were the one being aggressive, they said you punched RK900 to the ground and walked off like nothing happened!! This is completely unacceptable behavior, even by your standards!!"

"Oh yeah and I bet it's in your office right now reporting the whole damn thing, well guess what I couldn't care any goddamn less!!" I finished off, already getting tired of arguing with captain fuckface.

"Actually he isn't at my office because he was assigned to you!! He vanished after your whole outburst and we have no idea where he could be, but one thing I know for sure is that you're suspended of your badge until further notice!!"

"What?! No way Fowler!! You can't do this!! I'm one of your best detectives you can't just put me on the sidelines, what the hell?!" I practically screamed back at him, not believing anything I was hearing.

"I can!! And you know what else I can do?! Keep RK900 on all of your cases until your suspension ends!!"

This was straight out of a nightmare. Who fucking knew an android would replace me this quickly, and a shitty one like that. 

"Fowler!! You can't jus-"

"Reed!! Don't make me make your suspension even longer!! So for a month you'll be his sidekick and lose all your privileges as a detective. Keep in mind you'll be following all his orders from here on out!! 

And he hangs up. 

Just like that, my day went from bad to all sorts of bullshit. That android giving me orders? Like hell it will!! I threw my phone across the room making it land on my couch. 

My head starting feeling a whole lot worse and then I realized I had left my pills at the station again. Now I couldn't even think straight without all this pain. 

That android is probably heading back towards the station on a bus or something. Wish that damned thing got run over by a bus and forget all about it to make things back to the least bit normal. 

I decided to finally head in for a really needed shower. After I'd have to sit down and plan out what I'm going to do to solve this mess.

Coming out of the shower made my headache a bit better but not all that much. I didn't even bother putting on the rest of my clothes and only left my boxers on for comfort. 

I sat down on my couch looking over to my phone. I had a couple missed calls already, probably Fowler or maybe even Penny. 

She would try and call me once in a while for a chat about a case or how her day went. I'd listen in and let her talk for about an hour until she would tire herself out. 

It was soothing hearing her voice every morning, made me feel happier knowing that she knew what kind of shit I had to go through every day. 

Everyone else didn't give a shit or was too busy to even care but she listened and we became friends. 

It was already dusk outside and decided to head to bed early knowing that by tomorrow that horrible hangover from last night would be gone for good. 

After locking all my doors and turning out my lights I headed to bed. I make sure to do it every night even though I don't own anything really valuable in here but it's good to keep the habit of sealing up the place before bed. 

I slowly got into bed when I suddenly noticed one of my windows was wide open. Weird, I never liked opening the windows because of the drafts that came in at night. 

I slowly got my gun out from the nightstand. As quietly as I could, I walked towards the open window, knowing perfectly well that I didn't open that window for shit. 

I checked at the window and there was nothing out of the ordinary. Might have been just an old window but I wasn't buying it for a second. 

Now I couldn't help feeling all tense and had to wait until I relaxed to head to bed. If I didn't I'd wake up feeling like complete shit. 

To distract myself a bit, I placed my gun on the nightstand and grabbed my phone that was right next to it. The small lamp was still on but it wasn't bright enough to become annoying. 

As I was scrolling through my phone I heard something shuffling in my living room. Someone was already in the house. I bolted to grab some pants and put them on fast. 

With my gun in position, I slowly started checking all the nooks and crannies of my house until I could find out who made that noise. 

The bastard was gonna get a real surprise finding out that this wasn't the right house to break into, especially barely after dusk. 

The last place to check was the living room, where the shuffling came from. 

I held my breathe, and slowly stepped towards the living room.


	5. Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so late but here's a new chapter, been having a hard time getting anything done recently and managed to finish another, enjoy!!!

Everything seemed, normal at least from where I was standing. 

I didn't have any lights on which made it difficult to walk around without tripping over everything. I didn't have a good memory of the house since I stay at the station or out in the field most of the time. 

All of a sudden I heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen. 

What the hell?! How did someone get past me?! I thought. I quickly dashed to the kitchen, gun positioned and ready to fire at will. 

There was a pot that fell off my counter still clanking around on the floor. This shit started getting really irritating so I finally decided to call for backup. 

I didn't bring my phone with me and I left it back in my room on the nightstand. I don't own a home phone so that was the only way of finally getting rid of this asshole that was running around my house and messing with me. 

I had to keep a watchful eye to make sure that no one got the jump on me out of my line of view. 

I headed back to my room, walking backwards to check if I can identify the person before they try to get away. I'm finally get inside my room but my phone wasn't on the nightstand. 

What the fuck?! Now that little shit was really gonna get it, whoever it was. I dashed to the nightstand, checking the drawers and looking around to see if I could spot it lying around somewhere. 

As I wasn't paying attention, the asshole gets the jump on me and puts me in a chokehold. I dropped my gun near the nightstand after 

Holy Fuck!! They were strong! I thought, as I charged backwards to see if I could shove them towards the wall so I might have a chance breaking free and grabbing my gun off the ground.

"Who…. the fuck…. are you??!!" I tried yelling but the bastard had a good grip on me and I was struggling to overpower them. 

I acted fast and started swinging behind me to get some good hits in. I felt them slowly letting me go but only to then start dragging me to another part of the house, still in the chokehold. 

They went back in the kitchen and started looking for something. Crap, they were getting a weapon and I was still without my gun. 

I tried grabbing anything I could use against them but nothing was in my reach. 

Suddenly I felt the presence of a knife being held up in front of me, against my throat.

"Listen buddy, I don't know who you are but you're breaking and entering into a place of no value-nngh-it's better if you just give up now before someone gets hurt! and by someone I mean you!" I tried explaining to the bastard to maybe scare them off 

They were silent. I bet finally thinking things through before they did something stupid.

"I've wanted to do this for a while now Detective Reed…"

That voice. It was the tin can I left behind earlier today. He turned on the lights of the kitchen and that's when I could finally take a good look at my fists. 

They were covered in blue blood, as I was punching behind me I must have gotten him in some, probably on the scar I gave him earlier that day. 

"Nngh so you were the one who breaking into my house?! Stupid tin can when the station finds out you're doing this to one of their detectives, you'll be scrapped and thrown away like the piece of trash you really are- aghh!!" he stopped me from talking by covering my mouth with his hand, still somehow holding the knife. 

Motherfucker wasn't gonna let me finish what I had to say.

"Nobody is going to find out, while you're suspended anyway. Nobody else cares about you as much as I do" his tone so calm that it sounded diabolical. 

He's insane, I've seen deviants before but I've never seen them act this calculated or confidently before. 

This bastard gave me a hard enough time already and now he wants to manipulate me like some puppet!! This thing is missing a couple of screws to come into my house and start demanding shit. 

"Captain Fowler filled me in on his decision over the phone, so that means we get to spend so much time together, to sort everything out" he said almost in a whisper right in my ear. 

I tried shouting more insults at him but the bastard didn't let me. I could've tried to punch him a bit more but this time he had a weapon while I was still gasping for air.

"Don't worry Detective Reed, you're in very good hands" he said again the same fucking way.

I wasn't able to think straight knowing this thing was threatening me with a knife in my own home. He then started dragging me somewhere else. 

I fought with all I could but he was an android and bigger than me so he had the advantage. I saw that we were heading towards my room again, the fuck was he planning this time. 

He drops his hand from my mouth giving me a chance to yell at him some more as a distraction from whatever he was trying to do. 

"You bastard!! Think you're getting away with this shit?! Like hell you are!! What do you want from me asshole?!" I grunted as he still had that damned chokehold on me. 

Soon after he lets me out of the chokehold but not before punching me in the gut a couple times with his free hand, dropping me to the ground. 

He then proceeded to kick me while I was down, bastard didn't give me a chance to head for my gun. 

He started rummaging through my bedroom closet and then headed towards my nightstand. I finally see him eyeing the hand gun on the ground. He takes it before I do.

He looked straight at me with those dead grey eyes while disarming the gun and removing the bullets, all in the trash. 

I started gaining some of my strength back but not after he finally found what it was looking for. 

My standard issue handcuffs that I kept hidden away in my nightstand as a backup for my current ones. 

I don't know how he managed to find them so quick but I wasn't ready to be manhandled by him again. 

I wasn't going down without a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting two chapters today because I had a sort of writing block but managed to find some really good inspiration online, get ready for the next one soon!!


	6. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two posts in a day!! Thought I wouldn't finish in time but gave it my all. It really helps to look over the chapter a couple times, think it makes it even better :D

"You fucking pyscho!! What do you want?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs quickly trying to grasp the wall behind me and regain my balance.

He really didn't want me getting back up to try and resist again but his kicks managed to keep me down.

Trying to get back up was the least of my problems, getting away from him was going to be even harder.

"I really hoped to get along with you Detective, but seems to me you aren't going to listen, so I'll have to make you instead" he said as he slowly started stepping towards me, knife in hand and cuffs on the other.

Before he could even take another step I lunged up and straight for the knife.

I quickly darted to the side to not get stabbed and managed to snatch the knife away from him and toss it somewhere on the ground.

I then dashed straight for the gun but not before getting headbutted by him. He turned his focus back towards the gun. I struggled to crawl for the gun but he got to it first.

Holding the gun straight to my head I knew it was game over for me.

"Now Detective, I want you to sit on the bed, hands raised. Don't even think of another little surprise because I will shoot, and you know it" he said, so cold and demanding.

I slowly stood up from the floor and walked over to my bed and sat down. Seeing out of the corner of my eye he was already getting the cuffs ready.

"Fuck…" I said to myself, in a pissed off tone.

Who knows what he had in store in that twisted little mind. Could try and steal everything I own or worst case scenario, batter me up a bit after all the shit I put him through on the first day on the job.

Sitting on the bed, I took notice of a large black duffel bag sitting in a corner of my room right next to the window.

I don't remember putting one there, so that thing must have brought it in while I was searching the rest of the house for him.

I sat there waiting for him to finish handcuffing my hands to my back, then I see out of the corner of my eye my phone, lying on the floor in between the bed and the nightstand.

I quickly used my foot to kick it under the bed, hoping that shit bot wouldn't notice, and he didn't.

He was done and stared back at me with those grey eyes it had, just a couple inches from my face.

What an ugly fucking color they were.

Out of nowhere it slaps me across the face, making me almost fall onto my side.

I turned back to glare, even more pissed off than before.

"What the fuck are you waiting for?! Just do what you have to do and leave!! Take all my shit, steal my TV, cash, I don't care!! Get the fuck out of my face!!"

He then looks at me with an amused expression all over his face, almost looking surprised by what I said.

"Have you been paying attention at all? I don't want your possessions, I just want you to obey, for now. As you said, I should just do what I have to do and leave, right? I won't leave just yet, not until we settle this once and for all."

"Are you stupid or something?! Why the fuck do you want me?! To beat me?? Have anger issues that are so bad you just have to take it out on someone else?!? What are you waiting for?!"

He turned his back on me, answering none of my questions. He went to pick up the duffel bag I saw earlier.

"If you just started paying attention to everything around you, then you would've already known the answer Detective Reed" he said bluntly, making me question what he meant.

He places and opens the bag on my cabinet, away from my line of sight, and takes out some rope and what looks like a gag.

He left the rope with the bag and took the gag in his hand. This sadistic bastard already had something planned.

"Just do as I say and maybe I'll be gentle with you."

I immediately start resisting, tugging on the cuffs behind my back hoping he didn't tighten them on right but the tugging just made them tighter.

"Don't you dare put tha-mmfff!!"

Before I could finish he already had the damned gag on me, jumping on top of me in the process.

He sat on me for a while, staring at my face then slowly looking down towards my chest.

His expression turned back to neutral. It then reminded me I still didn't have a shirt on the entire time, only the pants I put on when I went to check out the sound in the kitchen.

He tried to touch my face but I flinched back and started resisting even more.

Moving under him was difficult after those kicks but it was possible. I almost did topple him over until he slapped me again, even harder than last time.

I heard myself hiss just as he slapped me a couple more times.

They were getting so much faster and harder each time that I felt like my face was melting only after the first couple.

I glared back at him with a teary eyed snarl.

He then grabbed me by my chin and shoved his face right in front of mine, practically touching noses.

"I didn't have to do that but you aren't being very compliant. It's going to be hard for you to get used to this, and I'll savor every single second. Like now, your face all red, beaten. You look very attractive like this, I adore it."

That's when it finally fucking hit me.

The worst case scenario wasn't going to be him beating the shit out of me.

It was going to be me getting fucked by this crazy tin can. How the hell was I going to see this coming.

He let go and started caressing my face. I felt hot tears streaming down my face from that smacking he gave me.

I almost saw him smirk as he saw me crying and tried shutting my eyes to stop seeing his stupid face but he was still there. It was all I could think about.

I hated it so fucking much. His hand starts slowly trailing down and stops at my neck.

Leaning in close, he starts sucking on my neck, to the point where I feel him biting into my skin. I regretted ever coming to work today.

To find that damned thing in the captain's office, waiting for me.

I felt like dying right then and there but I knew this was going to be a very long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow I will post around this time again, no double chapter for a while.


	7. Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where everything starts kicking off woopeee

He didn't stop sucking at different spots on my neck for what seemed like forever. 

I opened my eyes to see him looking right back me. Raising himself back to a sitting position, he takes off my gag. 

"I know we both started off on the wrong foot but if you're good I can be gentle this first time" he proposed, with a hint of cockiness in his voice.

"Go fuck yourself, I'm not your bitch" I grunted out, spitting in his face right after.

He flinches back, not very surprised or happy that I pulled that off. Wiping the spit off his face he then smacks me across the face, harder than those last times. I could nowtaste the blood in my mouth. 

"I gave you a chance and you wasted it. Don't worry though, I'll very much enjoy this alternative as well, just that you aren't going to this time around."

I glared back at him while he stood back up and headed back towards the duffel bag.

I sat back up again but felt lightheaded at first from all the hits. I see him take the bundle of rope and place it on the nightstand. 

He hadn't tied my legs or shut the door so I had a chance to bolt straight out of the room but if I did that I would have no plan after coming out. He'd catch up and take me back in. 

I had no more time to think so I just took my chances and went for it. While he was still looking through the bag I sprinted out of the room and slammed the door behind me using my leg. I quickly ran towards the front door, hoping to bust it down before he reached me. 

I tried kicking and slamming against the door several times before I finally heard him opening the door, coming right for me. After so many damned tries I couldn't get it open and that's when he caught up to me and put me in another chokehold. 

He then unbuckles the gun from his holster fast and points it directly at my head. I immediately froze, knowing that this was as far as I was gonna get. 

"Nice try Reed, or should I just call you Gavin? Sounds much better and more appropriate for what I'm going to do with you after this little stunt" he said, dragging me back again towards my room. 

He throws me on the bed and locks the door after coming in. I turn over on my back and sit back up again. He puts his gun back in the holster and stands there a moment to glare at me. 

I couldn't tell what the psycho had going through his head but I knew I wasted a good chance escaping this freak. He strides closer to me, getting a good look at my face.

"Oh Gavin, your eyes are very beautiful you know that? It's a shame that they look at me with anger, unlike how you look at that stupid receptionist. Penny, am I correct?"

"Don't you dare say her name with your disgusting mouth you piece of shit!! Leave her out of this!!" I screamed, making me stand up in anger to get in his face. 

He didn't seem to like that and punched me in the gut making me fall back on the bed. 

Sitting back on top of me he grabbed my chin fiercely, making me face him again. 

"You like her don't you? She really doesn't seem like your type at all Gavin" he said in an angered tone. 

Looked like he was jealous that I did like her. Bastard thinks I'm not her type, what the hell does he know.

"And what's it to you tin can?! So what if I do like her?! She's a human unlike your ass who will never be jackshit because you're a- aggh!!"

I couldn't even finish when he forcefully stuffs the gag right back into my mouth, making it tighter than it was before. 

He stood back up and took a few steps away from me, leaving me lying down against my back on the bed. 

I see his gaze starting at my face and slowly going down until he stops at my pants. He comes closer as he tries to reach down for my waist. I start kicking him as hard as I could, taking advantage of my mobility.

I managed to kick him in the face. I wasn't going to make things so easy for this asshole. 

When he turned back at me and it looked like he had enough. He stomped towards me and gave me a hard punch in my gut. 

It paralyzed me for a few moments but when I looked back he already managed to take my pants all the way down to my ankles with a hard yank. 

Thankfully my boxers still managed to hold on but now I was exposed to this monster. 

My pants were on the ground and before I knew it he was on top of me again. 

He didn't say a word throughout and I think he was gonna keep it that way since I managed to piss him off calling him out for insulting Penny. 

He takes in my almost fully naked body and starts making his way down to my waist once again. 

I couldn't do anything to stop him except squirm around like a helpless bastard. 

He then feels my member right through them and starts to gently massage it. 

It felt so disgusting but my body wasn't responding that way. I felt it get harder and harder the longer he massaged it. 

I could feel myself blushing all over, and glanced over to see him taking interest in seeing me this way.

"You do like this don't you? Dirty slut, I'm going to show you some real fun, unlike that hag you stare at all the time" he said this time in a demanding voice.

It was really surprising hearing him talk like that, especially in that demanding tone, but it got me even angrier hearing him talk like that about her. That was probably what he wanted out of it, to make my annoyed.

I was blushing, irritated, and getting hard all the same time because of this fucker. 

"I can't wait to make you moan and beg like a real bitch, you'll see the slutty side you never knew Gavin. You will love it" 

He started rubbing harder against my member making it tougher for me to hold in all the sounds my body wanted to make. 

I didn't want to so bad but it was too much. 

Slowly I was moaning like a fucking wildebeest through my gag. He seemed really entertained seeing me like this. 

That stupid tin can had a smirk on his face. I wanted to wipe it off his smug face but he had me where he wanted me. 

Under him, practically naked, and moaning louder each time he rubbed harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one will definitely have the goods ;)


	8. Action

"Hmm you're hornier than I thought Gavin, never had someone put you in your place? You humans so delicate and fragile, I'm very eager to see how much I can break you down" he said, chuckling a bit after seeing that I was actually getting turned on by his dirty talk.

He then proceeded to try and take off my boxers altogether. 

I immediately started squirming again trying to make it difficult for him but he was just so strong and him being on top of me made it easier. 

After taking them off, he takes a good long look. Fucking bastard was enjoying the view. 

Suddenly he starts adjusting himself until he's in between my legs. I try moving again but that only made him irritated. 

He scoffed as he went to go get the bundle of rope on the nightstand. Grabbing one of my ankles he bends it against my thigh as far as it could go and starts tying it with the rope. 

With my other leg I try moving away but it was no use, asshole managed to finish in time to start on the other. 

My ankles tied against my thighs made me so exposed to this douche-bag that I started blushing all over again.

"This looks so much better, I knew you were a slut from the start, you were made just for me."

He starts positioning himself between my legs again and succeeds since now I'm completely defenseless. 

Vulnerable to whatever twisted nightmare he had in mind. I felt his fingers slowly run along my underside, making me shudder. 

He reaches over back to the nightstand to grab something else. I hadn't seen him bring anything else there other than the rope, so he must've had it hidden underneath. 

He comes back and then I see he has a tube of something in his hands. I shift myself to the head of my bed to try and get away but that only made it easier for him to pin me down. He takes notice and begins laughing.

"Ah well, this must be your very first time being in this predicament. I'm not taking it easy on you, especially after being so obnoxious you little bitch. You get what's coming to you, this punishment" saying it in a darker tone, making it sound even more threatening.

I try to respond with a "fuck you" but just comes out as muffled sounds. 

While he was talking I didn't notice he had something on his fingers until I felt them at my entrance.

I tried backing away but I was pinned to the back of the bed. He then quickly shoved several in me and started moving in and out. I felt him scissoring through my ass.

I couldn't tell how many he managed to fit in but it hurt like all hell. The sensation was making its way throughout my body and completely shocked me. 

Motherfucker wasn't slowing down at all as I was making the most ridiculous sounds too. 

Panting through my gag wasn't so easy because it made it more difficult to breath. He knew it and enjoyed seeing me in pain.

"Oh you nasty whore, look what you did, all over my good uniform."

Turns out that in the middle of my fit I came all over him. Asshole deserved it. 

He backed away from me, finally removing his fingers from my ass. It was such a fucking relief. 

Looking in disgust at his uniform, he then starts taking off all this clothes right in front of me, leaving only his briefs on after. 

Seeing him get undressed made me get harder somehow, my stupid body was in control and I couldn't do anything to stop. 

He sat in front of me and slowly taking out his member started prepping it with with more of what he put on his fingers. 

I saw it and was bigger than I thought which made me start to go into panic mode. I closed my eyes to keep myself from seeing him again but my mind was already predicting how bad this was gonna hurt. 

His cock was already teasing at my entrance which made me start to moan again. What the hell was wrong with my body!? 

I wanted nothing to do with him and now I'm acting like a slut in front of the thing I hate the most!! 

"Just to be very clear about this, it is a reminder that you belong to me. You will stay mine until I say or if I eventually move on but I doubt that'll happen anytime soon my sweet little Gavin."

After that stupid speech he aggressively shoves his hard member in my ass. 

I try shouting as I can already feel myself coming all over again. He was so big that I could almost feel him tear my ass in half. 

Looming over me I see that he had a giant smile on his smug face. I felt tears dripping down my face as he kept going as deep as he could. 

I couldn't take anymore of this shit, I was so tired and felt like I would pass out of exhaustion at any moment. 

He kept thrusting over and over so fast I couldn't hear myself think over the loud shouting and moaning I was doing through my gag. 

It looked like he noticed I was starting to lose consciousness and grabbed my throbbing cock and started finishing me off. 

He managed to bring me back the faster he went but eventually all I could feel was my ass burning from the inside.

I couldn't do anything to stop it, he had me where he wanted me. Making me his personal screwing doll. 

I could only accept what he was giving me. I would be lying if I said I wasn't getting turned on by any of it but I didn't want it forcefully, especially by him. 

Using me, planning this from the very start. I wasn't even paying attention where it all began.

I was so tired, angry, and horny at the same time. I passed out, the last thing I could see through my burning eyes. Him. 

Making me feel helpless and dominating me with ease, while also pleasuring my hungry desire for sex. 

I hated him so much.


	9. Risks

I couldn't remember anything else that happened after I blacked out. Everything was a blur but I still could remember every fucking detail of what had happened. It was nauseating just thinking about it. I hoped it was a nightmare so bad, but reality came crashing down on me just as I remembered.

I woke up in a cold sweat, aching everywhere immediately. I tried moving around but my hands were still cuffed behind my back, probably all bruised and chaffed from all the tugging. I looked over to my nightstand to see my alarm clock. It was twelve in the afternoon. Crap, I didn't realize how long I was out. I tried moving off the bed but now I wasn't in the same position as last night. My ankles were tied together with rope so I wouldn't be able to move around on my own. Just fucking great. At least my boxers were back on me and my gag was back on the dresser next to the black duffel bag.

I was stuck here, dazed from all the sleep and bound inside my room with no way of escape, except for the phone. I remember that I kicked it under my bed while he wasn't paying attention. Moving around like this was going to be a challenge but I just had to get to my phone. Don't know if or when that bastard will decide to come back but I had to start acting fast before he did. I had one shot at this and I had to make it count. I shifted over to the edge of my bed and let myself fall on the floor with a loud thud. I landed on my side and let out a loud yelp. Really started hoping that he wouldn't be in the house or close enough to hear that but I couldn't think about that now. Shifting myself under the bed was tougher than I thought, with all the pain pulsating through my body and the constraints holding me back. I spotted my phone under the bed and made my way towards it trying to be as quick as I could and not make any more noise that would make him come in. I had to use my nose to tap on the screen and bring up my contacts. It wasn't easy to bring up anything on the phone without being able to see what I typed. I managed to call someone eventually after finally hearing the dial tone. I looked back at the screen to check who I was calling. Captain Fowler. Dammit, he wasn't my first option but it was better than no one. It felt like ages until he finally picked up his phone.

"Detective Reed? What does your sorry ass want?! I have no time to waste yelling at you anymore unless it's and apology but we both know that's not happening, so this better be quick!!!" he yelled angrily through the phone. Guess he hasn't forgotten about yesterday yet.

"Fowler!! Listen carefully, I need you to send me some officers to my house!! This fucking android is- aaagh!!!"

I was forcefully pulled out from under the bed and turned onto my back. I didn't even realize he had come into the room before I could think about what to do. Jumping on top of me, he quickly took the gag he already had in hand and shoved it back in my mouth to keep me quiet. I could hear Fowler shouting through the phone, calling out my name to check if I was still on the line. I tried shouting, screaming, anything that could catch distract him but the gag was on tight. The android glared at me with a face of disgust mixed with anger. He took a look under the bed and saw the phone. His face began to relax a bit as he reached for it. Taking the phone from under the bed he glanced at it and put it on speaker phone so I could hear everything.

"Gavin?! What the hell is going on?! Are you there?!" he yelled repeatedly until he began to speak up.

Staring at me straight in the eye, with the calmest tone of voice he began speaking, "Pardon me Captain Fowler but Detective Reed didn't get the memo that I would also be accompanying him to his home and is just surprised by my arrival. I'll be sure to try and calm him down myself, and sort out our differences very soon."

"That's right, I didn't get the chance to tell him you would be staying at his house during your partnership. Be sure to let him know and be careful with him, he tends to have a short temper and lash out on anyone. Specifically androids."

I tried shouting and screaming through my gag again, to get Fowler's attention. That bastard held me down and used his other hand to shove the gag in deeper, making me come close to puking all over myself but effectively keeping me quiet.

"I'll be sure to be very careful with him, and help him keep his anger in check" he finally said with a smile of triumph on his smug face.

Fowler hung up the phone and all the noise that was left was me, choking on the gag while already tearing up from my pent up rage. I was so damn close of getting this asshole caught but he managed to destroy any chance of me getting out of this.

He takes the phone in his hand and removes the battery, throwing it in the trash and crushing my phone with his bare hands. Removing his hand from the gag was the most relieving feeling, but he still had me pinned down on the ground. He leaned in close until I felt him up against my chest. I felt him breathing in my ear by the time I had managed to stop coughing from the choking.

In a cold, unforgiving whisper, "You will regret ever making that call. I will make you squirm with so much anger, pain, and pleasure. You are my dirty little slut. I will dominate you so hard that you'll only think about me."

He backed away from me, and dove into my neck. Started out with a bit of sucking here and there but suddenly he took a large bite into my neck that made me groan out in pain. He then lifted himself far enough to see me tearing up again. My emotions were out of control. I didn't know what to feel and feeling anything felt so wrong. I felt broken.


	10. Trapped

He stopped biting into me and stood up, sighing as he gazed towards me, lying on the floor. 

I was tired from all of his shit, how he managed to fool the captain, how everything was timed so damn perfectly for him. I was slowly breaking down because of him. I had to pull myself together to escape, I just had to. 

He then bent down to me and carried me over back on top of the bed. I looked over to him to see that bundle of rope back in his hands.

"I can't let you get away so easily, so I'm making some extra precautions" he said frankly. 

"Just wait until I get out of this. I'll kill you myself!" I shouted at him, trying to sound more threatening but he looked more pleased than frightened.

He grabs me and flips me over, chest now against the bed. Carefully I could feel him removing the cuffs from my hands. It was my chance to start retaliating again but this time I would wait for the right moment to strike. 

He removes the cuffs but not before making sure to keep himself on top of me as much as he could. With him grabbing my wrists he flips me back over, holding my arms above my head against the headstand of the bed. 

I keep fighting for control but he was able to take both my wrists in one hand and keep them there while grabbing the rope that was next to him. His hands were just so big and his strength was impossible to beat with my current state. 

With the rope now in hand he starts wrapping it around my wrists, getting ready to start tying them. I try twisting and turning to keep him from tying it properly but he gets it done before I can struggle again. 

He sits back up on me and takes a good look at his handy work. I immediately start pulling on the ropes, hoping he did a bad job and left them loose but he wasn't that stupid. 

Grunting and tugging at the rope wasn't working and only made the bruises on my wrists ache even more. 

"You can't keep me like this for long you dumpster! My suspension will end. You have nothing, no chance of getting out of this alive you bastard!" I shouted at him, still shifting around to see if the knots would miraculously give way but didn't.

Giving me a dark expression he closes in on my face and whispers delightedly "I already have that sorted out, I'll just use that receptionist as leverage. I wonder how her face would look if she was in the same position as you are right now."

He would try and threaten me using one of the only people I care about, the nerve of this deviant.

"No fucking way!!! Don't you fucking dare touch her!!" I roared as I tried headbutting him but he saw it coming from a mile away. All it got me was another smack across the face. 

"This act isn't going to help you at all Gavin, it's just making it more fun for me to find ways of punishing you. Making you wish you got along with me in the beginning and not be such a stubborn bitch."

He takes a hold of my neck and shoves it up against the headstand. I felt him licking my earlobe. It was so nauseating, it made me gag but nothing came out.

I felt him start at the base of my jaw and slowly leave a trail of hickies all over my neck. I couldn't move, couldn't do anything other than shout at him some more. 

"You freak!! Fuck off!! I'll-" and he stops me from yelling by shoving the gag back in and strapping it tight. It was really irritating having him shove that shit back in, like it even mattered if anyone heard me outside. I was isolated, away from everything that could potentially help me get away from this piece of shit. 

"You taste so good Gavin…" he mutters, still sucking harder than ever at my neck. All I could do was whimper in pain.

"Sadly.. I'll have to leave you here alone a while. I need to get back to work on our case and sort things out so I'll come back around five pm to resume our little session." 

He finally moved away from me and stood at the end of the bed, tidying his suit and getting ready to leave again. I let out a huge sigh of relief and kept glaring at him with so much hate.

"You humans have to eat, I'll whip something up for you before I go. I don't have much time so you better be cooperative and eat what I give you."

He must've already gone to the station and collected the rest of the file information while I was, here passed out. He leaves the room and heads towards the kitchen. 

I hear him rummaging through my fridge and cupboards to find something for me to eat. Now that I think about it, I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday's lunch. Food was the last thing in my mind but I did need it. 

He comes back with a small plate and an ordinary looking cheese sandwich on it, with a water bottle in the other hand. I didn't need anything else from this bastard but I had no choice. He comes over to sit down on the bed, placing the plate on the nightstand with the bottle. 

He reaches for my gag but before taking it off warns "If you dare try anything funny, I won't let you pass out so easily like you did last night. That wasn't the most I could do Gavin, do I make myself clear?"

I slowly nodded my head, hating the fact that I actually needed to obey him to get some food in my system. Gaining the most energy I can will help me get out of this and protect Penny. 

She was in danger because of me and I'll make sure she's safe from him. He takes the gag off and places it back on the nightstand. 

"Ugh you do know how fucking irritating it is when you put that shit on? It doesn't matter if I make any noise so why the hell do you do it?" I ask him bitterly while he brings the sandwich and water bottle over to me. 

"It's fascinating just hearing all the sounds you can make, just that when you start shouting. I can't hear all those sounds. So the gag is some help with that. Don't worry I'll be sure to liven it up every once in a while" he calmly says as he finally gives me a bite of the food. 

I wasn't sure what he could've meant by 'liven it up' but it didn't sound good at all. 

I ate my sandwich quietly while he just gazed at me. As soon as I was finished with my water he takes off with the plate and empty bottle in hand towards the kitchen. 

At least he wasn't going to starve me but I knew that asshole was cold to the core. Keeping me alive was one thing, but he was a deviant. Another wack job that needed to be destroyed. 

Coming back he quickly takes the gag in his hands and glances towards me. Not fucking again. 

"No not again you fu-" and grips me by my hair pulling me back. He forces it on me and stares straight into my eyes again. 

"Don't worry Gavin, I'll get everything ready. To never let you escape from me. To make sure you stay mine." 

He takes his leave and shuts the bedroom door behind him. Now I was stuck here, helpless. Left here to imagine what sick and twisted plan he was rambling on about. 

I was bound here, with my own thoughts that I couldn't even make sense of. Because of him. I was trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a bit of a doozy, experimenting with a new perspective hehe.


	11. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand it's RK900's POV wooop

Gavin is mine. I owned him. No one else. 

I've been for waiting so long to take him. Punish him for what he's done to me. And a little more. He did this to himself. I left him there just to give him some time to reflect on his foolish actions. I don't expect to see the results appear for quite some time but until then I'll keep him there. 

I had to keep the department off my trail and to do that I had to be careful, lying to them wasn't going to be very difficult but keeping Gavin in line would be a challenge. I'm still on the case we were assigned to but it's the least of my worries. 

Making sure he wasn't going to talk seemed simple, threatening him with that receptionist. Only a few more things to get done before I can even think about releasing him on my own terms. All that was left was the department. 

I closed the bedroom door and locked it. He wasn't going to reach the door when he was bound to the bed but acted as a sort of dampener on his hope of escaping, if he did manage to get free. 

I took the bus to the department instead of his car. Gavin would never let anyone else drive his car and that would make people suspicious of me. 

It was around two in the afternoon when I finally arrived at the station. The plan was simple. Reporting back to Captain Fowler was my first priority but maybe I could tie a few loose ends while I was here. 

As I walked in, I could see the receptionist working away at her desk, not even paying attention as I walked in. The reason Gavin is so willing and easy to manipulate, at least for now, was right there. Not even knowing what happened to him. 

Like she would ever care as much as I did. She had the shift at this hour, other than the android receptionist on her left, making it the perfect opportunity to confront her. I walked over to the front desk and waited for her attention. 

"Oh!, you scared me. Androids check in over on the next desk, I only handle other people" she said as she glanced up at me. 

I could finish her right here, get her out of the picture so it would only be me and Gavin. It would be too easy. 

"Actually I needed to give you an urgent message. Regarding Detective Reed." 

She looked surprised when I mentioned Gavin as she came in a bit closer to not attract any unwanted attention from the android next her.

"Excuse me? A message for me? Why is it urgent?" 

"Because you need to stay away from him" I stated.

She tilted back in surprise, "Wait why? What's wrong? Is he okay?" 

"He mentions that he absolutely despises you. Hates the fact that every day he has to come in here, he has to see your face. And be nice to you. That was in his own words." 

It was fascinating seeing her expression slowly change from concern to fear with only a couple of words. She did look very different from her usual self. So impotent. Immediately after she turned to me with worry in her eyes.

"Wh-why did he send you? Why would he h-hate me? If I did something wrong I'm sure we could um work it out.." she said, her eyes on the brink of tears. 

So satisfying seeing her slowly breakdown like this. Maybe she felt the same for him, but it wasn't going to happen now that he was mine alone.

"He didn't send me. I came to warn you. To stay away from him as much as you can" I said with a worried look as leaned in on her desk with my arms crossed, keeping my voice low. 

The small details of my behavior were crucial to make myself seem more empathetic towards her. When really I detested her very existence.

"I don't want him to do something he might regret in the future. For your own well being I suggest you avoid him, when he comes back from his suspension. To keep you safe" 

She looked so heartbroken and terrified. I enjoyed every second of it. 

"I-I don't- how-oh my god!" she finally spat out, placing both hands on her forehead, looking away from me.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way. I have to inform Captain Fowler on our case and get back to Detective Reed. Take care, I'll be sure to keep him away from you when I can, do you understand?" 

Glancing up at me with her tearful eyes and peeking at me behind her palms, she let me through. It was perfect. I left her in tears and went straight for the Captain's office, but was stopped by a certain someone, or something.

The RK800, Connor. He was blocking me from reaching the office. 

I looked down on him, noticing that he had a skeptical look on his face. 

"RK800, did you need something?" I said, keeping my voice stiff towards him, since he was just another useless bot that I could care less about. 

Before Connor could say anything his caretaker, Hank, placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Alright easy there Connor. Don't wanna intimidate Reed's little friend here" he said as he looked up at my face, a bit startled after noticing I looked a lot like his android. Although my old prototype would never compare to me.

"Lieutenant, he knows where Detective Reed is. You can take us to him, we need to talk about his case. We got a lead that involves someone from your crime scene" the android said, his brown warm eyes staring straight into mine with such determination, not even turning to Hank when mentioning him. It was captivating for a moment, how he seemed so innocent when he wanted to be. 

"You need to consult with me about our case. Gavin is suspended and isn't working at the moment" I said confidently, bearing in mind that these two were going to become a serious problem if I didn't deal with them properly. 

"Well, tell that sad excuse of a detective to get to work. He isn't fired but he still has a responsibility. Privileged prick, thinks he doesn't have to get to work" Hank angrily said as he led Connor aside and we were face to face. 

"I understand Lieutenant Anderson, he'll be working on this case in no time. If you'll excuse me I have to report to Captain Fowler." I calmly walked around those two pests and directed my attention to his office. 

Seeing him working from outside his office, I knocked lightly on his door, which made him glance up from the computer, welcoming me inside. I made sure to close the door behind me and stood in place of a chair, waiting for him to address me. 

"So RK900, you wanted to report back on Reed's current state along with the case. I'm all ears."

"I assure you that I can handle Detective Reed. The interactions between us during the investigation was a miscalculation on my part. He'll be no trouble at all now, I gave him the motivation he needed so from now on we'll be on good terms. The case has been progressing slowly without him but after his suspension we will solve it in no time" I said looking straight into Captain Fowler, even sensing some discomfort from him, in his own office.

"I'm warning you, he can be a loose canon when he gets angry. Are you sure you want to stay with him as his partner? He isn't the only one in need of a partner, there are other detectives I had in mind who-" 

"No Captain. Our incident helped me learn more about him. Our first encounter wasn't as I had expected but I know he will start acknowledging me as his partner very soon. Take RK800 and Lieutenant Anderson as an example of us. If they both can work together, without a doubt, we will and do even more for this department" I stated, knowing my argument is valid and very likely to sound appealing to the Captain.

"If you insist Reed's behavior has improved and with the case slowly making headway, then he's likely very eager to get back to work. He's a workaholic, doesn't take long for him to get back on his feet anyways. You're dismissed" he says, looking at me with a watchful eye. 

"Thank you for your time Captain. Be sure to inform me when you think he's ready to work again. He is in very good hands." 

He gave me a look of bewilderment but just brushed it off with a shake of his head and continued looking at the monitor on his desk. 

I took my leave quickly and avoided those two nuisances on my way out. I see out of the corner of my eye, before leaving, that the receptionist was no longer at her desk and had probably left home early. The work and files on her desk, gone. 

Everything, apart from Lieutenant Anderson and Connor, was going as expected. I start heading back to Gavin, taking another bus. 

Gavin would soon break. Everything I had done until now was nothing compared to what I had planned for future punishments. 

Breaking him will take time but it will happen, and I'll be there to savor his submission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions for who's POV you would want to see next?


	12. Reality

I was thirsty. So tired of lying on the damned bed. I wanted to get up. 

I was so sore, my muscles were tense as hell and I felt like shit. When didn't I feel like shit? For a while after he left I did try and tug my arms get out but the knots were secure and I was starting to get tired of struggling so much. 

I won't give in to that bastard, he'd have to kill me first but at this rate I wasn't going anywhere. He mentioned other plans and now that's all I could think about. 

My fear was gaining control of me but I had to pull through, she is the reason I'm still resisting. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to her and if he ever dared touch her I.... 

While still lost in my own thoughts I suddenly heard the click of the front door opening and closing again. I didn't keep track of time at all and then I saw that it had been a couple hours since he left but they felt so short when I snapped back into reality. 

I don't hear him immediately after and couldn't see what he was up to because the bedroom door was closed. I tried twisting and turning my arms and legs to get the knots loose again but it didn't help. 

The click of the bedroom door immediately makes me freeze in place. He comes in so nonchalantly, like if I wasn't even there and sits down in a chair beside the bed. 

He stares at me with those piercing grey eyes, saying nothing. I try and read his face for any sort of clue of what he might be thinking but he's just so fucking emotionless. He leans in closer, maybe even trying to analyze me, to see what was going through my mind. 

"Why do you keep resisting Gavin? It intrigues me, how you are always going against me, even in the beginning. Always so stubborn. Do androids infuriate you that much or is it just me?" he asks leaning back into the chair. 

I couldn't respond to anything he said because of the gag. Just glare. He already knew the reason, why was he asking me? I let out a huff in anger. 

He leans in closer and reaches out for my face. I flinch away out of instinct but makes him give me an irritated look. 

He suddenly takes a fist full of my hair and yanks my head against the bed. I yelp out of surprise as he slowly reaches for my face again with his other hand, making me shudder at his cold uncaring touch. 

He caresses my jaw for a bit but then moves onto my neck. He rubs his thumb over my hickies making me try to back away from him. 

Noticing my anguish he smirks and continues touching all over my neck, all over those painful reminders of what he had done to me the night before. 

He gets tired of it, but then moves his hand right over my abdomen. He then carefully starts massaging my member through my boxers. I squirm at his touch and try to move away but he wasn't done with me yet.

"You know you love this Gavin, you nasty bastard. I'll give it to you tonight and after you'll be begging for more" he says in a harsh whisper. 

I felt myself already giving in, as I it grew harder every time he touched my member. I didn't want to, I started struggling more but that only made him smack me across the face again. 

"Keep struggling Gavin, it'll get you nowhere but here, with me."

He then focuses back on making me hard. I start panting harder and harder, moans coming through my gag. 

These were the sounds he wanted, the sounds I wouldn't make willingly. The ones that were impossible to stop making for him. He savagely tears the boxers right off and turns to his duffel bag.

I turn my head to try and get a good look of what he he was planning but he still had his hand in my hair. He felt me trying to turn but turns me forward while shoving my head back.

"No peeking, I want to keep this interesting for you, wouldn't want you to pass out this time" he says in that sort of mocking tone that gets me pissed off. 

He doesn't stop at nothing and keeps rubbing. Right before I hit my climax he stops and brings out a weird looking ring. I muffle a shout through the gag, demanding to know what the hell that was. 

He sees me question it through my eyes and waves it around, showing me clearly it wasn't to put on a finger but on my hard cock. 

He tries to place it on me and I shove him back using my tied ankles, hitting him square in the jaw with my knee. He lets go of my head and stumbles back, dropping the ring and leans on the nightstand to regain his composure. 

He rubs his forearm over his mouth only to see blue blood smudged on his once stainless uniform. I gaze directly at him, looking for some sort of reaction but all I got was that dark look of his. 

Telling me it wasn't a smart idea to just thrash out on him whenever I could. I had to do it, I'd rather die than submit to this machine. 

The look of determination and anger on his face was enough to make any normal person beg for forgiveness but I definitely wasn't normal.

He wastes no time after regaining his composure surprisingly fast, and grabs my jaw again. We were having another stare off, his face inches from mine. 

"Won't you ever learn Gavin, you horny slut? From the way you've been acting we're going to do this all night long" he growls as he works to take off my gag. 

"This time I do want to hear every single noise you make, shouting obscenities at me won't become a distraction, just another reason why you need to be taught some manners."

I get to finally let out my breath after he moves back over to his duffel bag. All of my senses were telling me to stop struggling but I wouldn't. 

He wasn't going to break me down. Surely he had to be tired of me at some point and give up but, at the same time, I would also have to realize that he was a machine. I wasn't sure how long I could hold up. Days? Weeks? He'd be there.

Waiting for me to accept the truth of his reality.

That there was no hope for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing I'm sorry I do wanna get better v,: also been thinking about sketching up some of my own little art for this (maybe hmm)


	13. Breaking

"What the hell do you expect to gain from this??! Isn't this enough??!!"

With all my strength that was the most I could shout at him before finally bawling my eyes out. It was all coming out at once and it felt disgusting. 

I wasn't gonna make it out of here, I was never going to be the same again, at least in my mind. He glanced over his shoulder, still rummaging in that god awful bag filled with who know what.

"You're so blind to what's around you Gavin, didn't you even realize I had started training at the department for a whole week before you met me? I remember seeing you for the first time so clearly. Then soon after my programming was trying to tell me what to do. To get back to what I was told to do. It was exhilarating working my way around it…"

It surprised me to hear that he was actually there at the department when he deviated. How clueless was the department about this? Does that mean I could've stopped this a long time ago? Am I that useless?...

"No…. it….. can't be…." 

I was starting to lose it. He was enjoying the hell out of this while I wanted to die right then and there. 

"Why would I lie? To scare you? I've done enough of that but I still need to do some things that don't require that skill. Can you guess Gavin?"

I turned my face away from him so he wouldn't get the satisfaction of seeing me sob until there were no more tears left to shed. 

He was staring at me, I felt it, his eyes burrowing into the back of my head for a reaction. 

I wasn't going to look back at him, even trying to talk was so bad, my throat kept trying to choke back the tears. 

I hear him walk over but couldn't tell whether he was close enough to grab me.

"I know you love surprises, let me give you one now."

I feel him grab onto my legs and pull them up over my body, like a baby. It was so unexpected it made me suck in my breath. I still managed to keep my face away from his direct line of sight. 

I didn't want to turn back to see his stupid face, so cold and unforgiving. I let out a small yelp when I felt a cold metal bar brush up against my legs and being forced in between them.

"It's a spreader, didn't expect it did you? Makes it easier for me and you for now Gavin."

"Stop….saying my….. name!!"

Telling him to stop saying my name was going to only get worse but it was all I could manage to blurt out at that moment. 

Every time it comes out of his slimy mouth, I want to puke. I didn't want to exist and be named Gavin, just to stop him from saying it over and over. 

"You're going to have to earn it detective. You have no control here, I decide what I want to call you. Gavin, slut, whore, skank even."

He starts stroking my cock, slowly and so painfully pleasing. I try holding in my grunts and moans hoping that it would hide my turn-on but hiding it from him seemed impossible at this point because of my body that was giving in to its desires, begging for more stimulation. 

He leaves me rock hard after about ten strokes and suddenly stops. I was still turned away from him, he probably got tired of me and left. Is that monster finally done? 

I spoke too soon when I suddenly feel something being shoved up my ass.

"Ah you- nnggghh- fuck- gahhh!!!"

It was so hard to say anything when he shoved it in so hard and abruptly. The thing didn't feel big but wasn't so easy going in either. 

It was prepped beforehand with lube but what was it?!? He was teasing me again with another cruel surprise of his, I had to see what sick punishment he thought up for me next. 

I slowly peek over to him, trying to at least get an idea of what it could be. First thing I see were my feet, high up in the air being held by the spreader he put on. 

It was tied all way, so I wouldn't fight him with my legs and kick him in the face again. I then see him staring straight at me, like he was expecting me to look over and watch what he was up to. 

I immediately feel my face turning a shade of red out of pure embarrassment that he caught me peeking.

"There you are, I was unsure how long you were going to avoid watching me. You can't help it darling, and you know it."

"I can you- aggh- over sized dumpster-ahh!!!"

He then starts to mess around with the thing inside my ass, shifting it more firmly inside me. I writhe around on the bed but it only helps him get a better grip on me. 

He then focuses back onto my face, which was so damn red, sweaty, and disgusting. I could still feel the streaks of tears on my face that were left behind from just a while ago. 

No reaction at all from him, it was that same look he had on when he came in, distant, calculating, unpredictable. 

"This'll all get better soon, I promise you Gavin. Just takes some getting used to, of course I wouldn't prefer we do it like this all the time but you forced me to do it this way. To make you listen, I needed to take some drastic measures just for you."

I shut my eyes and try to block out what he was saying. This wasn't ever going to get better, not as long as he was still alive and functioning. 

I feel his hand cup my cheek as he wiped away the hot tears with his thumb. Then a small peck on my forehead. What was this? 

It didn't feel like him at all. Completely the opposite of what he was. I was probably just so delusional by now that I'm imagining all of it. 

I squinted my eyes open and there he was. My cheek in his hand, so tenderly. Did his program malfunction? Was I passed out and dreaming all of it? 

I stared at him with disbelief, everything becoming so quiet and still. At least while it lasted for a few moments.

"This is what we could have been Gavin, but you didn't want it. If it has to be the hard way, so be it. You already made your choice, and you'll have to own up to the consequences."

He removes his hand and brings out a small remote of some sort up to my face.

"No- wait you- gahhh!"

Right when he flicks it on, the thing that he rammed inside me starts vibrating like crazy, making me flail like a maniac on the bed. 

I winced and cried out moans of pain mixed with pleasure. He held me down on the bed and starts moving his hand up and down my shaft slowly but gradually getting faster by the minute. 

I thrust myself upwards to try and get rid of that vibrator but it only made it go deeper and climax quicker. 

I couldn't help my body feeling so excited and aroused at all this torture. 

I'm going to break. I think it's happening now. 

I'm breaking.


End file.
